blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
BlogClan Family Fanfic
BlogClan Family Fanfic '''(BlogFam) is a team fanfiction project! Writers/Editors Writers Flowerkit Wavepaw Fernpaw Brightpaw Aspenflame Twigpaw Gladepaw (Mistypaw) Cypresspaw Maplesky Editors Owlwater Gigglekit (also wiki stuff) Iceflower Emberdawn Stonestripe Meadowpaw Sundance Juniperpaw Frostfeather Roles Mature Big Sister (Oldest): Wavepaw Normal Middle Sister: Fernpaw Shy Little Sister (Youngest): Flowerkit Troublesome Best-friend Neighbor: Gigglekit Weird Cousin: Thistlepaw Crazy Grandma: Iceflower Awesome Aunt: Emberdawn The Cousin in the Sweater who Asks All the Obvious Questions: Owlwater Mama: Aspenflame Sassy Rogue: Winterpaw Dad: Stormdust (Ev) Prankster Little Sister: Mistykit Quiet Weirdo Cousin: Driftpaw (Mistpaw) Great-Aunt: Flowerstream Momaunt: Usky (Duskpaw/Uskpaw) Chocolate Dealing Neighbor: Stonestripe Pet Dog: Sunny (Sundance) Annoying Pet Cat: Gladepaw Feminist Cousin: Cypresspaw Tomboy Sister: RaggedOak Psychotic, Rich Uncle: Stormy Sea Techy Athletic Aunt: Jetclaw Minecraft Addicted Neighbor: Icekit Sugar High Little Best Friend: Meadowpaw Crazy Cat-Addicted Toddler: Foxkit Half-Sister: Breezey Nerdy, Mature Older Cousin: Hobbitheart Ambitious, Cunning Loner Cousin: Juniperpaw Quirky Nobody: Maplesky Awkward Nerdy Bookwormish Cousin: Frostfeather If you want to be in this and you're not, just comment your role or tell a writer/editor! Thanks! Chapter Schedule Chapter 1 '''Writer: '''Flowerkit '''Editor: '''Emberdawn Chapter 2 '''Writer: Editor: Chapters Chapter One by Emberdawn and Flowerkit It was a warm day, a cool breeze shaking the bare branches of the trees. The wind rustled the piles of herbs stacked neatly in the Medicine Cat’s den. The slight change in temperature and the soft crackle of leaves disturbed the sleep of the black-and-white tom, who was nestled deep in a nest of moss and feathers. He blinked his eyes open, glaring at the morning light that filtered in from the entrance of the den. The tom sat up irritably, and looked around blearily. He muttered under his breath, then glanced at a messy stack of herbs. Reaching out to the pile, he began to sort the leaves. A few heartbeats later, he heard someone sigh behind him. “Winterpaw,” The apprentice turned around, a paw still resting on the leaves. His mentor, Kat, was looking at him, lazily blinking her gray eyes. “The herbs don’t have to be perfectly sorted all the time.” Winterpaw gave her a look. “Well, it makes it a lot easier to find the right herbs if someone gets injured,” He grumbled, twisting back around to continue shuffling the leaves into neat little piles. “You know, I wouldn’t have to be doing this if we just made little holes in the trunk where we can store the herbs.” He gestured to the large tree trunk around them. Kat purred and stood up, shaking bits of moss off of her spotted pelt. “We could do that,” She said, licking a paw and drawing it over her head. “But not today. Today, you get the day off.” Winterpaw looked at her strangely. “Day off?” He echoed. “What for?” Kat had never before allowed him off of his duties. The tortie she-cat let out a laugh. “Have you forgotten what day it is, Winterpaw?” He tilted his head at her question. Kat shook her head, amused. “It’s your birthday, remember?” He widened his eyes in sheer horror. “Uh, Kat?” He said, risking a glance at the entrance to the trunk. “Is it, um, is it okay that I stay here today?” Kat paused while stretching. “I-I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to take a day off on my birthday…” The medicine cat rolled her eyes and grabbed Winterpaw by the scruff. Though he was a little big to be carried around like this, she managed to do so. Kat set him down in front of the entrance and sat back on her haunches, preventing him from re-entering the den. Winterpaw opened his mouth to protest, but Kat shook her head firmly. He was halfway through mumbling a prayer to Starclan when he heard voices giggling above him. He craned his neck up to look at the top of the trunk that made up the medicine cat’s den. It took him a moment to realize that Flowerstream and Flame that Shines Like Sun were sitting atop it, but by that time it was already too late. A rush of muddy water poured down onto his head, successfully chilling his body. It spread through his fur uncomfortably, making it wet and stick to his skin. He yowled in discomfort and blinked the water out of his eyes. Winterpaw could hear the two senior warriors laughing above him, also catching Kat letting out a “mrrow” of her own. He twisted around and gave his mentor a hopeful look. “Now can I come back in?” He pleaded, his voice becoming desperate. Kat reached out a paw and softly shoved him into the middle of the camp. He look around, spying many pairs of eyes looking at him from the dens that surrounded the huge oak tree that sheltered the camp. Even Cakestar had poked her head out of her den to watch him. Winterpaw tried to whip his tail back and forth angrily, but failed as the water weighed it down. As a result, Flowerstream and Flame thought that he enjoyed the water and poured the last remaining drops on him. He hissed in annoyance, and attempted to shake the mud off his fur. The two senior warriors hopped down from the trunk and held him down onto the ground, the dirt sticking to his previously black and white fur. His cries were muffled by the moss on the ground as he was rolled over by the two mischievous she-cats, coating his whole body with dirt and mud. As soon as they released him, he sprang up and tried to bat a paw at them. They quickly stepped out of the way, and Winterpaw, being unbalanced, fell over. Laughs spread through the crowd of cats watching him and he opted to hide his face instead of trying to convince Kat to let him back in. He failed to notice a certain white kit scurrying out of the camp. For the rest of the day, there was multiple pranks played on him, preventing Winterpaw from leaving the camp to wash off the dirt. He hissed at Emberdawn, Duskpaw and Owlwater, who were standing in front of the camp entrance. “Come on!” He cried. “I just want to go to the stream!” Duskpaw shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Sorry Winterpaw!” Owlwater chirped and the medicine cat apprentice flattened his ears against his head. He turned to Emberdawn. “Okay, I know you are ONE of the Embers in Blogclan,” He said, looking carefully at the ginger she-cat. “But which one?” Emberdawn just smiled. “It’s your birthday,” She said. “Think I’m just going to tell you?” Duskpaw and Owlwater fell into laughter, the apprentice climbing onto the older she-cat’s back. “Besides,” She continued. “There’s something you have to wait for!” Winterpaw grumbled his displeasure. “I don’t want anything today!” He said, putting his paws over his eyes like a little kit. Duskpaw rolled off of Emberdawn’s back as she spotted a little white she-kit zooming towards them. She smiled broadly as she recognized a much larger cat covered in mud and leaves padding after her. “Hey,” the apprentice said, sliding up beside Winterpaw. “Here comes your gift!” The medicine cat apprentice just shook his head. “Aw, Flowerkit! Help me here!” Duskpaw called to the little kit. Flowerkit stopped in front of the crouching tom and poked his nose. “Hey Winterpaw!” She said innocently. “Guess what I found?” Winterpaw groaned and uncovered one eye. “I found a cow for you!” Owlwater stifled his laughter with a paw as the large cat padded up beside Emberdawn. Winterpaw looked confused and Flowerkit giggled. “I found the perfect cow for you!” She said and nodded at the cat. They started to shake the leaves off, revealing Maplesky’s well-built form. “I don’t know why Flowerkit asked me to do this,” The she-cat said. “But, I don’t really mind spending time with you, even if we are a little muddy!” Winterpaw stood up and swished his tail. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel as humiliated as before. Maplesky purred and padded with him to a quiet section of the camp. “Maple and Winter, sitting in a tree!” Four voices called out in unison from behind them, disturbing the peace that had been established and causing Winterpaw to turn around and yowl at the four cats at the entrance of the camp. Maplesky laid her tail on Winterpaw’s shoulder and he settled down. Gazing out of her den, Cakestar could’ve sworn that she saw a mottled gray tom and white she-cat laying there instead. She blinked and the vision was gone. Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:In progress Category:Blogfic